Blanka
Charlie is amalgamated with the character of Blanka to form the character Carlos "Charlie" Blanka, a friend of Colonel Guile and Tech Sergeant in his unit, who is taken prisoner and experimented on by Vega. Biography Carlos Blanka was a young U.S Marines enrolled university student with a major in biology and an interest in martial arts. His career eventually saw him climb the ranks, and become skilled enough to win the Pan American Martial Arts Tournament. Soon to be a member of a "secret elite military team", Charlie co-piloted a special mission into a Communist held territory, what used to be the country of Laos, still run by Hmong tribesmen along with his long-time friend, Guile. Their mission backfired and Guile was among those "lucky" few, and those left behind were quite lucky to be dead...all save for Blanka, who had the misfortune of being taken alive by none other than Vega... Appearance Originally Charlie was usually seen wearing green cargo pants with boots of the same color and a light yellow flak jacket. He has glasses, which were purely cosmetic, and an exaggerated hairstyle consisting of a large forelock of blond hair. After being experimented on his most prominent physical characteristic is his yellow-green skin, spiky red hair that goes all the way down his back like the crest of a deranged Mohawk Indian and the fact that he has the basic proportions of a fairly well endowed gorilla. Personality Charlie is a calm and confident fighter - sometimes to a fault - with a strong sense of justice. Charlie has a crime-fighting attitude akin to his friend Guile, though more out of righteousness rather than revenge; even so, he sometimes acts reckless. While normally he acts in a professional manner, he lets his emotions get the better of him at times. Since his transformation Charlie has generally become passive and docile, and is fond of family connections and friendships as well as children. Yet, when angered, he attacks like a wild animal let loose from a cage, ferociously attacking his opponents with predatorial rage. History Blanka aids Guile in his mission to save Akiko Arigami by handling the electronics. While going over the latest satellite photos Guile and Blanka discovered a lead on elusive pirate sooner than expected so sent Cammy up to tell Bison to recheck the gears. When the group was joined by Nabiki and Cologne causing her and Blanka to get into a discussion on the nature of Elemental Inversion before Guile stopped them. While the other men were chained up Lao’s crew took a liking to Blanka so when they came upon him after escaping they found him strapped to a bed with heavy chains surrounded by semi-nude girls with hot candle wax and a great deal of leather. After freeing him Blanka informed them that Cammy and Chun-Li were in the next room. After rescuing the two the panicked Nabiki in her cursed crashed into them. After Ranma realized who it was Blanka used his abilities to heat up some water for her. The group suddenly came to halt when they were attacked by multiarmed creature. They mangaged to fight it off until Lao arrived Blanka raked with his claws while Cammy spun and used her feet and fists to strike in a series of flutter motions that had a similar effect to the Amaguriken. Guile’s team charged en-mass at Lao, who slammed them with a near-solid curtain of liquid, picking even the stout Honda up off his huge feet and rolling him like a bowling ball to land in a far corner. Guile’s team recovered by the time Perfume and Ukyo showed up and rushed Lao’s opposing sides while Nabiki held back and studied the Amazon's defenses. After being knocked into the wall by Blanka Lao had Bison and Honda to deal with. Keiko led everyone to the chamber of the Dragon Orb, the source of most of the ships magic. Everyone followed Keiko into the chamber where she explained that no one would attack them there. Unfortunately Ryoga wanted to destroy the orb for what Lao did to Akane. Keiko was vehemently against this sparking another argument between her and everyone else who felt that Lao was evil and had to pay. Blanka agreed as his enhanced nervous system allowed him to sense the Kraken so knew that destroying the Orb was a bad idea. After Keiko explained that destroying the orb would kill not only the many innocent people on it but them as well they agreed. Unfortunately Ryoga decided to force the issue and though Keiko attempted to stop him he ended up accidently destroying the outer layer of the orb. The magic of the orb caused everyone in the room to relive their memories. After Lao was able to fix the problem and admonish Keiko for bringing them to the chamber. To keep them from further causing trouble Lao used her abilities to trap them all in cages. Guile found himself in a cage alongside Keiko and Kodachi, while Akane was with Ryoga and Ukyo still held perfume. Cammy and Chun-Li were disgusted to find themselves sharing one cage, while Bison and Honda were no less surprised at finding themselves crowded into the same cramped space. Blanka and Cologne were similarly sharing the same quarters while Ken was hanging solo, much to his surprise and disappointment. They were forced to watch as Nabiki fought Lao and were surprised when she suddenly started doing a striptease. Though Blanka noticed that it looked similar to Capoera. After being informed that the cages were merely an illusion Blanka attempted to break out only to be told by Cologne to wait for the right moment. After Nabiki unleashed the Hiryu Shoten Ha Blanka rolled himself into a ball and tried to ride out the storm all around them. However when Hinako dove into the winds without thinking to look for the children Blanka quickly went after her. When everyone else went off to rescue Akiko Hinako was forced to stay in the pocket dimension of the ship with Blanka. Who was once again plagued by swarm of amorous woman. Abilities Blanka's fighting style is based on speed and unpredictability. His unusual appearance and movement mean he can often surprise opponents with the range and sudden ferocity of his attacks.. His jump is very fast, allowing him to quickly hop over projectiles and attack opponents before they can recover. In addition, his bestial characteristics allow him to counter moves in unusual ways - for instance, his unique nervous system grants him a greater ability to feel the energy that surrounds us as well as see in the dark. Blanka and Guile went through their Special Forces training together because of this they have a lot of the moves and attacks. However Blanka’s style is offset by the integration of Capoeira. After his experimentation his style underwent a drastic change (while still retaining some of the original moves) becoming more animalistic and savage. When using his signature attack, Electric Thunder, he crouches and emits an electrical current shocking anyone and anything it touches. Category:Continuum-59343921